It doesn't matter anymore
by meghan424644
Summary: A one shot of Cammie and Zach getting over their differences. I do not own the song grenade by bruno mars. Please give it a chance! no flames please!


**I do not own the characters (Ally Carter does)or the song Grenade by Bruno Mars :(**

This is unbeleivable. Madame Dabney has officially become my least favorite teacher. Period. She was forcing us to 'perfect our wondorous singing voices, and learn how to perform magnificently!' as she so kindly put it. And that is how I ended up in this incredibly awkward situation. To make matters worse, she was picking our duet partners, so I was beginning to panic because I am not exactly the luckiest girl.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, in your duets you must come up with your own song, and sing it. No preplanning; I want it to be what your heart wants to say." She grinned like this was the best thing that ever happened. Which, let me tell you, it is not. The girls all groaned and blushed, but the Blackthorne Boys merely smirked and gave each other high fives. Except for Nick, Jonas, Grant, and of course Zach. They were all cursing Madame Dabney.

Let me catch you up to speed. Macey, Liz, Bex, and I all broke up with our respective ex-boyfriends after we caught them all cheating on us. Talk about a very awkward silence when they noticed we were standing five feet away. Anyways, they blamed it on us saying that we never talked to them enough, and that we didn't really care about them.

Bex said to them, " Two words: bloddy pathetic." We haven't spoken to them since, and we were all getting along just fine, or at least pretended we were.

The COC is still after me, and I have been attacked by them more times than I can count. I never really feel safe, or that anyone is willing to save me.

Back to the catastrophe at hand. This can only end badly, ecspiecally since all the teachers came to listen to our class.

" Cammie and Zach, you are up first." Crap. Every girl gasped and looked at me with sorry eyes, the boys were laughing at Zach's panicked face, and the teachers were either smirking or coughing awkwardly. Aunt Abby ( she was assisting Mr. Soloman with Coveops) was rolling on the floor laughing, and Mr. soloman was trying hard not to laugh. I glanced at Zach, and leaded the way to the front of the class room.

" Remember, I am grading you on the way you sing, your performance, and of course the lyrics! Good luck and have fun." Madame Dabney reminded us. I swear I am beginning to hate that woman! I gulped one last time, and looked at Zach. He nodded, so we began.

**bold- together,**_ Cammie- Italics__, Underlined-__Zach_

_Easy come, easy go,_

_that's just how you live_

_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_

Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

To give me all your love is all I ever asked'Cause 

what you don't understand is

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

You know I'd do anything for ya  
_I would go through all this pain_

Take a bullet straight through my brain

**Yes, I would die for you, baby**

**But you won't do the same**  
**No, no, no, no**

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_

Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are,

_yeahYou'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked'Cause _

**what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya**

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby_

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

You said you loved me,

_You're a liar_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya  
_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

**Ooh, you would never do the same**

**No, no, no, no**

Everyone just stared at us for exactly 27 seconds before the room broke out with thunderous applause. I bowed slightly and strutted off to my seat where I was met with high fives, and looks of awe from the boys. I noticed a hard stare boring into my back, and without turning around I knew it was Zach. I looked at him and shrugged. I turned back to my friends, and they laughed and said that we both killed it up there. Everyone could tell that both Zach and I were super angry up there. I looked over and saw the teachers grinning, or rolling on the floor in Abby's case. Joe Solomon looked worried and slightly angry, and my mom was laughing just as hard as my favorite Aunt.

" Why are the teachers acting like that?" I asked to no one in particular. Macey grinned and said,

" Everyone could practically feel all of the sexual tension up there. it is clear you both are made for each other." I blushed and stared out the window for the rest of the class. When it finally got out, I stood up walked over to Zach, and kissed him. We didn't even notice the stares pointed at us. If we did, we didn't care.


End file.
